A Big New Year's Surprise
by RonAndHermioneLove4ever
Summary: Rose invited her boyfriend to a party her family is throwing. But when her dad sees him, he wants him out of her little girl's life. Story is better than the summary. Read and Review!


**First, I am sorry I have not written in a while. I have no idea what to write about! But, I'll try and think of a story. For now, I'll do some one-shots, like this one! Sorry if James shouldn't still be at Hogwarts, I wasn't sure about the age thing between him and Rose. Please leave comments about more one-shots yuou want me to do! (Please, no long story ideas, only ones that can be a one-shot) Okay, I am going to end this long A/N now...enjoy the story!**

"Scorpius?" Rose said, as they were walking down the Hogwarts hall and into the Great Hall.

It was Christmas time of 2021, and also Rose and Scorpius' 5th year at Hogwarts.

"Yes, love?" Scorpius asked, sitting himself down at the Gryffindor Table, having special permission from Dumbledore to sit there.

"What are you doing for New Year's Eve?" She asked happily.

"Um, nothing, why?" He asked curiously.

"Because my parents are having a party and said I could invite some people. So, do you want to come?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Of course love, I can't wait."

The net day came fast and the kids were all eagerly boarding the Hogwarts Express. Rose got into a compartment with Scorpius, Albus, James, Hugo and Lily. Scorpius and Rose grabbed hands and everyone in the compartment looked at them oddly, with the exception of Lily.

"Yes, we are dating. We have been all year." Rose said, and added to Lily, "Boys are oblivious to everything."

"Hey! I take that offensivley. I am NOT oblivious to everything!" Declared James. "Now, where did I put my wand..." and Rose saw the wand sitting right next to him.

"Oh the irony...don't tell mum or dad or Aunt Ginny or Uncle Harry, I want to be the one to tell them."

"Ruin the fun there Rosie." Said James.

"Especially you. If you tell everyone, I may just remember next time I am at your house and something may happen that you don't want to..." Said Rose.

"Fine, so touchy about everything. You've got a handful there Scorpius." Said James.

Rose tried to look serious, but couldn't take it and laughed along with the rest of the people. They entertained themselves for the rest of the ride with games of Exploding Snap, and watching James look over the Marauder's Map. When they got to King's Cross, Rose gave Scorpius a quick kiss before getting off the train and whispered, "See you at New Years." SHe got off the train and went to see her mum and dad, who greeted her and Hugo with many hugs.

When they got home, they sat at the table and had tea, and told the adventures they had at Hogwarts. Then Hermione asked, "Rose, who are you having to the party?"

Rose looked up from her tea shocked. She hadn't expected this. "Oh, just a few people, I don't think you know them, but you'll meet them then!" She said casually.

"Are you hiding something Rose?" Her mom asked.

"Of course not Mum!" She exclaimed, but gave her a look that said, "Tell you later when they aren't here."

When Rose was getting ready for bed, Hermione came into her room and put a silencing charm on it so that Ron and Hugo couldn't here."Okay, spill." She said friendly.

Rose always could tell her mom anything. It was like they were best friends. She helped her with everything, from homework to friends to Quidditch. She smiled and said, "Thanks for not making me say this at tea...i invited my boyfriend to come to the party."

"That's so sweet dear!" Hermione exclaimed. "Do I know him?"

"Yes, and now comes the reason why I couldn't say it in front of Dad...you guys were in the same year as his father."

Hermione thought over the choices in her head then exclaimed, "Scorpius?"

"Mum, not so loud, Dad will hear you."

"Sweetheart, I have a silencing charm on the room. And thatt's so sweet. You guys seem like a good match. "

Rose lay on her bed and continued telling her mom how they met and what their dates have been.

"Alright sweetheart, I won't tell your father, but I'll try and ease him into something or the other about the Malfoy's. Goodnight!"

"Thanks Mum, goodnight!"

_The day of the Party_

Ron, Hermione, Hugo and Rose spent the day cleaning and decorating the house for the party, at which the guests would arrive at 5 PM. Hermione and Rose were (manually) putting up decorations in the kitchen. Hermione obviously saw the worried look in her daughter's eyes, so she said "Honey, it is going to be okay. And if your father doesn't like him, we will make him like him."

Rose smiled weakly and continued putting up tinsel.

At 5PM the people started arriving and Rose sat nervousl in an arm chair. Her and Hugo were greeting the guests. The first to get there was the Potter's in which they had giant hugging fest until more people showed up: The Longbottom's, Scamander's (Lovegood's), and all the Weasley's and their families. Rose stood anxiously by the door. The doorbell rang and she could tell it was him. SHe opened the door and smiled, and sure enough, it was.

"Hello love," Scorpius said sweetly and walked through the door. "Hi Hugo." He said, also happy.

Hugo returned a wave and Rose left Hugo to tend the to the rest of the people coming in. She pulled Scorpius aside.

"I already told my mum about us. I needed to. But I haven't told my dad..." She said quietly.

"It's okay love, we will introduce me to him at the right moment."

They snuck past her dad on the way to the kitchen, where Hermione was talking to Luna.

"Mum, this is Scorpius." Rose said.

"It's nice to meet you Scorpius." Said Hermione.

"Same to you Mrs Weasley." Scorpius said back confidently, knowing she acepted him.

"Please dear, call me Hermione."

Just as he was about to say okay, the door opened and in came Ron. Scorpius turned around simutaniously with Rose, only to see him gasp and drop his drink at the sight of his daughter holding hands with Scorpius.

"What is _he _doing here?" Ron said, frustrated.

"Ronald Weasley, take that back this second." Said a very angry Hermione.

"Daddy, this is Scorpius, he's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? SInce when are you old enough to have a boyfriend? When did I give my permission?"

"Please Daddy, I am 15 years old, turning 16 soon. I am old enough to be in a relationship." Said Rose bravely, with help from her mom who was nodding behind her.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," said Scorpius cautiously, grabbing Rose's hand.

"None of that," Ron said, pointing at their hands.

"Ronald!" Exclaimed Hermione, losing her temper. "You stop it right now. Scorpius is quite a fine gentlemen. Rose has told me about him."

"You knew?" Said Ron, stunned. "Since when?"

"Since the other night Ronald. And I don't see what is so bad about hand-holding." She said. "Why don't you kids go and enjoy the party?" she added to Scorpius and Rose.

They nodded and walked out. Hermione waited until they were out of ear-shot to continue. Ron opened his mouth to speak but Hermione stopped him.

"No, first you listen, then you speak." She said fiercly. "Scorpius is a lovely young man. Just because his Grandfather was a death-eater does not mean he is evil, nor does your disliking of his father mean that he is a bad kid. Rose has told me everything about him. He studies all the time, is planning to be an Auror, is against people who are "Pro-Pureblood", and cares about Hogwarts. He is the Ravenclaw prefect, you know. Okay, now you can talk."

"Hermione, she is fifteen. She does not need a boyfriend."

"Okay Ron, time for me to knock some sense into you. When did you start liking me?"

"Third Year."

"When did Ginny start dating?"

"Her fifth year."

"When did Harry start dating?"

"His fifth year."

"When did I start dating?"

"Fourth year."

"Exactly Ron. So, can't you see this is appropriate? Everyone starts dating fifth year. And they are happy together, so you need to deal with it and let them date. kay, speak your mind now."

"You are very persuasive."

"I know. Thank you. Now go back to the party and be nice."

"Fine. Bye."

"Bye Ron, and get a better attitude."

"Okay honey," and he gave her a quick kiss.

He walked out to the party and saw his daughter holding hands with Scorpius and talking to James. He disregarded the picture and started talking to Ginny about her writing in the daily prophet. A little while later the countdown started. Hermione came to his side and took his hand.

"5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted and people broke into kisses and hugs.

Ron kissed Hermione and Scorpius kissed Rose. When Hermione and Ron broke apart, he looked up to see Rose kissing Scorpius. They looked...happy.

"I guess I'll just have to get used to it, because they look happy together." He said quietly to Hermione.

"Good to know you've come around dear."

A while later, he walked up to Harry. Before he could start talking, he looked past Harry's shoulder to see Rose and Scorpius on the couch near the fire place, holding hands and talking. Harry looked over to.

"So, your daughter's dating a Malfoy." Harry chuckled at Ron.

"I guess so...wait till Lily comes home dating Seamus' daughter...well maybe he doesn't even have a daughter, who knows, but wait and see Harry Potter."

They looked over again and saw Rose and Scorpius in an innocent kiss.

"Well harry, it's time for us to leave before I go and rip that kids head off," Ron said fiercely.

Harry laughed and followed Ron to the other side of the house, leaving Scorpius and Rose by themselves.

*The End*


End file.
